


By the Will of the Heavens

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Eventual Smut, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: When everything falls apart, it's Jack and the will of the Gods against the world.





	1. Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really ambitious project I'm starting, and it will eventually get dark and there will be character death later on. I swear everyone gets a semi happy ending this time. I've had this idea for a while, and yes the various egos will be showing up as well and so will Tyler and Ethan very soon. This is gonna get fairly long and I'll try to update regularly. Tags and warnings will be added with each chapter but for now I hope you guys enjoy this!

Times may change, but the Gods don't.

Sure, most of the old Gods had been forgotten, reduced to only whispers among the descendants of those before them. But in their place, new ones had taken their hold, reshaping everything in their wake. The world was far different now, technology consuming those who worshiped the Gods to the point of most physical shrines falling into disrepair. With the onset of this new age, the Gods had lashed out, putting fear back into the hearts of those who still lived. But now it seemed as if they'd forgotten again, only to repeat the mistakes of the past. So they adapted, some choosing to fall to the realm of mortals, to blend in and take them down from the inside. Of course, things were never that easy, especially not when the mortals had a new hope arising, a person to usher in a new dawn. Their hope was to find them before they could realize their potential, their destiny of taking down the king of the Gods and ascending to their true home.

Nobody had ever expected that it would be a young man, unremarkable in every way. 

Jack was just like everyone else, an ordinary person just living his life day to day. He had the normal things to worry about, on top of trying to make it big in the music industry. There was nothing special about him, that is expect for his musical prowess. Jack's family had always joked that he must've been born of the Gods, his potential too great for someone unblessed. He'd just shrugged it off, chalking it up to pure luck. But it seemed as if the luck he'd had his entire life was running out.

He'd been trying for a year now to break into the industry, each attempt failing miserably. He'd prayed to any God who would listen, but he never got a sign. Every day after his grueling shifts at work, Jack would make his way to one of the last shrines still in use in the area. But it wasn't just for any God, it was for the God of music and creativity. He was known only as the Light, his beauty said to be enough to render mortals blind with just one glance. His shrine sat on the edge of the domain of the God of the Forest, someone that his closest friend Robin worshiped often. 

They'd often joked together about what he could possibly look like, seeing as though there'd never been a true depiction of his form. He was seen as the light of the world, born from the struggle of the creation of the universe. It was said that he appeared to the first humans, giving them the gift of music. His voice was supposedly the cure to all mental ails, bestowing a sense of eternal peace to those who were lucky enough to hear it. Jack wondered what he sounded like, how he looked.

Everyone had their own patron God, and the Light was Jack and Robin's. There were rumors about Robin though, that he'd been visited by the Light as a child, bestowed with immense luck and power. What powers he supposedly had, nobody knew. But most people kept away from him in fear, afraid that he could channel the very Gods themselves and smite those in his way. But Jack knew better, and he honestly didn't care.

They'd both met when Jack was just a teenager, starting his daily pilgrimage to the shrine, the one that every generation of Robin's family had been tasked with taking care of. His whole line supposedly had immortal blood in them, keeping them young. But Jack just didn't know at this point. They gravitated towards each other in the face of all this, becoming fast friends. Jack had learned all of the ancient rituals necessary for the numerous festivals, choosing to stay late every day with Robin to clean up the shrine and gather offerings.

Sure, Jack was old school, but he much preferred to leave a physical gift rather than some pre typed prayer online like the majority of people did. It almost felt intimate to him a way, reconnecting with his ancestors who had done the same thing so long ago. Robin appreciated the help, training him in the upkeep of traditions. 

They would sit together under the ancient cherry tree that overlooked the shrine, massive and older than anyone could comprehend. When he was young, Robin had told him of its origin every night, like it was their bedtime story.

The tree stood where the Light's lover had been struck down, left for dead by an entity known only as Dark. As the Light wept over his body, he sang a melody that enchanted the forest around them, bringing life to the lifeless. The melody couldn't save the boy, but the Light had buried him beneath the leaves of cherry tree, taking his soul to the heavens with him. His lover had loved the forest, infatuated with the animals who resided within. In death, the Light spread the essence of his soul throughout the forest, merging them as one. In the spot where he was buried, a mighty cherry tree grew, a symbol of their undying love. The boy became the God of the forest, and everything was well.

That had always been Jack's favorite story about the Light, resting in Robin's arms as he heard it every night. He was supposed to perform miracles, and on today of all days, Jack had hoped that his would finally come.

It'd been another rough day, one failure after another as Jack prepared for his journey to the shrine. As he drove out to the outskirts of town, Jack made sure to stop at his favorite music store, picking up something extra special for his offering. It'd taken months of saving up, and he was ridiculed for using it as an offering, everyone saying that it was an absolute waste. But if Jack was going to get a miracle soon, he might as well go big or go home. Deep down he knew that the Gods didn't care if the item was expensive or not, but part of it made Jack feel better to offer up something so precious.

When he arrived at the shrine, there were a few stragglers, mostly children and their parents. Robin waved at him from the arches just before the shrine, Jack rushing in for a hug.

"Been a rough day again?" Robin's voice was gentle, knowing that every day for Jack was rough.

"Yeah, got rejected again. But I did splurge a bit," Jack nervously took the long case out of his backpack, walking up to the shrine and undoing the lid. Robin's eyes widened at the object, an expensive pair of wooden drumsticks inside.

"Jack, you've been saving up for those for months! You're gonna offer those up?" Robin was surprised, staring at Jack with wide eyes. Jack just nodded, making his way past the onlookers and placing the drumsticks on the cool stone of the altar. He got on his knees, uttering a prayer that only the Light could hear.

"I offer you this in hopes of a miracle. I really need some luck right now, and I hope this is enough, since it's all I have," whispered as he stood back up, walking back to Robin. They sat on the steps of the temple, which had been the home of Robin's family for as long as anyone could remember, talking about nothing. After a few hours, the remaining worshipers had left, and Robin retreated inside to gather the things he needed for maintenance. Just as Jack stood up, he heard something that he'd never forget.

It was a voice, smooth and golden, as light as the wind itself. There was a sudden light breeze, rustling the blossoms of the cherry tree, causing some of them to flutter to the ground. Through the haze of blossoms, Jack saw the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. 

His skin was golden, kissed by the sun and his hair dark, flowing in the breeze. He had an old acoustic guitar in hand, sitting directly underneath the sacred cherry tree. Jack was mesmerized by his voice, all of his worries seemingly melting away with each note of the man's voice. He was spellbound, suddenly finding himself walking towards the man, almost as if he was on autopilot. His voice was drawing Jack in, almost like he was hypnotized. Time seemed to stand still around them as the man's singing trailed off, his head turning towards Jack. Jack was startled, moving back sharply, ripped from his trance. The man just smiled and reached out a hand to him, his eyes shining behind the circle glasses.

"I'm Mark, by the way. You seem to be really interested in my singing," Mark laughed, his voice like music to Jack's ears. 

"Uh, sorry I was just on my way out actually. Had to go put up an offering," Jack blushed resting his hand nervously on the back of his neck. There was that laugh again from Mark, like sweet honey. Mark rose to his feet, guitar in one hand as he led Jack to the shrine.

"Is this yours?" Mark's fingers ghosted along the drumsticks, tracing the patterns in the wood.

"Yeah. Took me forever to get though, and it wasn't easy," Jack didn't know why Mark was interested in his offering, but he just couldn't bring himself to walk away. It was like some sort of presence was holding him there, a haze of magic around them. 

"Most people would just offer something small or cheap, nothing like this. You must really be hoping for a miracle, huh?" Mark's mouth curled into a slight smile at that, and Jack felt chills run down his spine. Had Mark secretly been there while he was praying? Jack had made sure that nobody could hear him, seeing only the other people and Robin around him. There was something off about Mark, but it felt comforting in a way.

"Consider it done," Mark's smile was gentle, his hand outstretched towards Jack. Jack was puzzled, not knowing what he meant. Unless he was somehow like Robin, which he highly doubted. But still, something was weird about this guy, but part of Jack wanted to chase that feeling and grow closer to him. Jack took his hand, feeling a sudden wave of calm wash over him. He gasped at the feeling, Mark's smile growing wider. Then Mark got down on one knee bringing the back of Jack's hand to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss there.

"I hope to see you again sometime, Jack," Mark whispered as he rose, going towards the forest. 

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Jack called out after him, Mark already close to the domain of the God of the forest. Mark just smiled coyly, waving at him as a dog came out of the woods to rest at his feet. In the blink of an eye, Mark and the dog were gone, and time seemed to start again, a singular cherry blossom resting in his palm along with a note.

"Meet me here again in three days time. May fortune be upon you," the note read. Jack's eyebrows furrowed at that, whatever haze he was in was now gone. Robin came back outside, puzzled.

"Hey Jack, the offerings are gone," Robin sounded shocked. They both stared at each other as Jack looked towards the forest.

"Wait, did you see something?" 

"Like you'd ever believe me," Jack scoffed, saying his goodbyes as the sun started to set.

That night as he slept, there were no more worries or nightmares, only the sound of Mark's heavenly voice echoing in his head.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark brings a friend, and the truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 2 already, and the plot will start moving in the next one. I'm really happy that people seem to be enjoying this since this is a huge project I'm doing. Anyways, enjoy!

On the day he was supposed to meet Mark, it was raining.

Jack cursed himself for not bringing a good jacket with him, but thankful that he always carried an umbrella in the car. The area was empty as usual on days like this, only the animals around. Jack knew that Robin would be inside, thankful that the rain made his job somewhat easier. They'd discussed going somewhere to hang out before, but Jack knew the way people looked at Robin. They treated him like he was nothing, almost afraid of what he could do. Jack didn't know the extent of his so called powers or what kind of magic was in his blood, but he didn't care. He was puzzled as to why people looked down on Robin, knowing that if this was ancient times he'd be revered and worshiped on his own. But sometimes things change for the worse, and Jack genuinely felt sorry for him. Robin had already said numerous times that he was just fine with living a solitary life away from everyone else, happy that he at least had Jack. But sometimes Jack wondered what Robin's life would be like if he didn't have a special lineage.

He'd been told the stories of Robin's family, how one of his ancestors fell in love with a God and was bestowed great knowledge and the gift of being able to contact the gods. For every generation after, each member of the family would inherit the gift, resigned to a life of servitude to that same God. It just so happened that his ancestor had fallen in love with the Light, and ensured a lifetime of blessings from him. Jack often wondered if Robin had actually seen the Light in person, if the God had come to him in times of need. He thought back to Mark and how he felt after their encounter. There was no way he was a regular person, but a God? Jack had scoffed at the idea, knowing that he wouldn't be that lucky since his family wasn't exactly known for having much luck in the first place. Why would a God even be interested in someone as plain as him? But Jack couldn't help but explore the possibility that Mark was divine. The way his voice had made Jack feel, the way he'd been put in a strange trance just from the sound of his voice. Jack pushed that thought to the back of his head as he walked up the stairs to the temple, knocking on the door for Robin to let him in.

For the next few hours, they played the newest video game that they were both excited for, chatting and forgetting about the world around them. When he'd first told Jack that he was a shrine keeper, Jack had made a joke about how he must live like a monk. Robin had laughed and said that he was free to live like everyone else, that nothing was really different. But on some days, Jack could see the sadness in his eyes, the way his smile faltered when Jack said he had plans to go out. Maybe one day Robin would be able to leave, but it wasn't looking likely. 

After they were finished, Jack excused himself to leave his daily offering outside, stepping back out into the cold rain. As he approached the shrine, he saw a familiar face sitting on a blanket under the cherry tree. 

It was Mark, and there was someone new with him. Mark looked up from his guitar, waving at Jack and gesturing for him to come sit with them. When he sat down, the other man laughed and extended his hand.

"I'm Ethan! I'm an old friend of Mark's. We go way back," Ethan glanced at Mark, winking. Mark laughed, the melodic sound of it ringing in Jack's ears. Jack reached out to shake Ethan's hand, noticing that he had a crown of daisies on his head, the white color of them contrasting with his dark brown hair. 

"He was just picking some flowers for me. He tends to do that a lot," Mark smiled, idly plucking at the guitar strings.

"Excuse you, they're for Tyler. I just thought I'd surprise him for once," Ethan pouted, gathering a bunch of flowers, Jack vaguely remembering that they weren't there three days ago. 

"Where's he even going to put them? He lives in the ocean," Mark rolled his eyes, focusing his attention on Jack. Jack raised his eyebrow at that, wondering just what Mark meant. 

"Anyway, how have you been, Jack? Any luck with anything?" 

Jack sat there and talked with Mark, telling him that nothing changed. Mark just nodded, saying that good things take time to happen. Jack had scoffed at that, saying that he'd been waiting long enough for something good. They sat like that for hours under the branches of the tree, talking and singing. Whenever Mark sang, those same feelings of joy and comfort washed over him, the trance returning. Time seemed to stop around them, only the three of them there. Mark had said something that made Jack laugh, and Mark laughed with him.

"You know, you have such a beautiful laugh. I'd love to hear it more often," Mark smiled, and Ethan snickered, poking him in the shoulder. 

"Someone's flirting up a storm," Ethan snickered again laughing at the look of embarrassment on Jack's face.

"I don't mind it. Honestly though Mark, your voice is godly," Jack immediately regretted what he'd said, not meaning to be too flirty. Ethan and Mark shared a knowing look, laughing at that.

"Tell me Jack, do you believe in fate?" Mark's face was serious now, his gaze mesmerizing.

"I mean, I guess. I've never thought about it," Jack mused, leaning back against the tree to avoid the stray drops of rain.

"What would you say if I told you that fate brought you here to me? That you're meant for something bigger," Mark moved closer to Jack, the guitar forgotten on the ground. Jack turned his head to look at Mark, his gaze sending chills down Jack's spine. Jack had only then noticed that Ethan was gone, but he didn't have time to think about it.

"I'd say that you're delusional," Jack sighed, trying to tear his eyes away from Mark. Mark let out a small laugh, his moving to grab Jack's. 

"Can I tell you a story?" Mark questioned, his face inches from Jack's. Jack gulped, nodding.

"There's a story about a man, someone like you, who's unremarkable in every way. It's said that he'll meet one of the divine, and fall in love. I never thought I could love again after my last lover was murdered before my very eyes, but I think it's happening again," Mark's eyes were hooded, his gaze tender. Jack froze, Mark's hand tightening in his.

"So you're-," Jack was suddenly cut off by Mark's next words, the rain picking up around them.

"The Light, yes. I can prove it if you wish," Mark opened his mouth to sing, the language of the ancients filling every one of Jack's senses. Suddenly, the world around them changed, the colors of early spring emerging. Jack was wearing a light robe, Mark wearing the same. There were flowers in his hair, his eyes golden. The sun was shining down on them, the sounds of songbirds all around them. Ethan was there as well, those same daisies in his hair, tending to the animals.

"This is what I remember, a day just like this. The day everything changed," Mark's expression fell, the sky suddenly darkening and the animals fleeing. Mark turned Jack towards the clearing, tendrils of darkness creeping in towards them.

"It was him, Dark, that took Ethan away from me," Jack could hear sadness in his voice as he watched on in horror, another version of Mark running towards Ethan as he was being taken by the darkness. All he could hear was the two of them screaming, and low, dark chuckle coming from the mass of darkness. 

"It's a shame that it has to end like this," the darkness spoke, a man in a black cloak and grey skin stepping forward. 

"He really is so beautiful, you know. Too bad it's over for him. Jack couldn't make out what the second Mark was saying, but he felt Mark's grasp tighten. The next thing Jack saw was the tendrils enveloping Ethan, his screams deafening. In the blink of an eye, Dark moved his hand, a single tendril wrapping around Ethan's neck and the horrible sound of bones breaking. He saw Ethan's lifeless body fall to the ground, the second Mark sobbing, cradling Ethan's lifeless body and swearing at Dark in the ancient language.Suddenly, the vision faded, the both of them being brought back to the present. Mark withdrew his hand, his gaze focused on the ground.

"I fell in love with a mortal and I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't help it. I knew the consequences of it, but I was just so stupid," Mark started to cry, his tears joining with the raindrops. "I swore I'd never make the same mistake again, but here I am. It'll be different this time though. I'll do everything in my power to protect you, Jack. I won't let him kill you too," Mark raised his head, his teary eyes meeting Jack's. Jack didn't know how to process everything he'd just seen and heard. A literal God, the one he worshiped the most, was in love with him already.

"Out of everyone on Earth, why did you choose me? I'm nothing special, I don't deserve the love of someone of like you," Jack tried to move away Mark, tears starting to form. Mark gripped Jack's hand again, their faces close.

"Because it's fate, Jack. You're meant to do big things, and you're special. I'll make sure that no harm falls upon you. Not as long as I exist," Mark's voice was barely a whisper, his hand coming up to caress Jack's cheek. Jack leaned into the touch, seeing Mark's eyes turn a bright gold. He was almost glowing now, his touch so gentle. Just as Mark was moving in for a kiss, Jack heard someone clear their throat.

"Long time no see, Mark," Robin chuckled, umbrella in hand as he made his way to the tree.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Jack pulled himself away from Mark's face, giving Robin a strange laugh. Mark and Robin laughed, Robin coming to sit with them.

"He's the one my family serves. He always comes to me and I always talk to him. I tell him what's going on around here so he can relay it to the others. I'd say we're pretty good friends," Mark and Robin exchanged laughs, smiling at each other.

"Robin's my most loyal servant, and I reward him greatly. Just like I'll reward you, Jack," Mark turned his gaze back towards Jack, making him blush. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Ethan appeared from the forest, laughing.

"Looks like you two got cock blocked by good old Robin over here," Ethan's laugh was airy, soft and lighter than Mark's. He had a baby rabbit in his arms, idly petting it.

"So you know him too? What, are you friends with every God or what?" Jack chuckled as Ethan sat down. Robin just laughed, leaning back against the tree. This whole thing was surreal, meeting two Gods and teaching them how to use a smartphone. Mark's eyes were wide when Jack showed him the screen, motioning for him to touch it.

"Mortals really are something," Mark mumbled as Jack taught him to play apps, Robin joking that they should set up a dating profile for Ethan to find him someone. Ethan had laughed, saying that he already someone, the God of the ocean, Tyler. Jack had questioned him on that, wondering just how that happened. But Ethan forgot about it, pestering Robin about his phone. Hours passed as the rain grew lighter, the birds coming out of their nests. 

"Shit, I should really get going. Meet me here tomorrow?" Jack looked at Mark, sensing a touch of sadness in Mark's eyes. Mark just nodded, leaning down to take Jack's hand in his, kissing the back of it like he'd done three days prior. Robin and Ethan snickered, and Jack just rolled his eyes. As Jack made his way back to the car, he saw Robin talking with the two Gods like it was just another normal day. Jack still couldn't believe what his life was, hoping that it wasn't all just a dream.

After a long journey home, Jack made his way into his house, thoughts of Mark filling his mind.

What he didn't see was the watchful eyes of a crow and the sound of low, dark laughter in the distance.


	3. A Watchful Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets some new faces, and a fated meeting takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another quick update, and from here on out, things will start really kicking into gear.

Jack was especially nervous about today, since he had the biggest audition of his life.

It was the gig he'd been hoping for, a spot as the drummer for the house band on the most popular late night show, hosted by none other than the infamous Wilford Warfstache. There were numerous rumors about him, stories of strange encounters where he seemed to warp reality itself. It was well known that he was immortal, first brought to the spotlight when he'd shot himself on stage to prove some weird theory of his. But there were whispers about his true power, whether he was divine. Most just assumed that he'd been granted his gift by the Gods, but there were rumors about his true identity. Jack had scoffed at the idea of him being a God, but then again he'd never thought that one would fall in love with him so pretty much anything was possible at this point. 

The minute he started setting up his drum kit, Jack could feel Wilford's gaze boring into him, a strange look on his face. Jack was even more nervous now, being in the same room with someone as unstable as Wilford, and Jack was fearing the worst if he disappointed him. Jack vaguely registered that Wilford was definitely more handsome in real life, even with that ridiculous pink mustache. He briefly wondered if it was dyed or just some weird side effect of the blessing. 

When Wilford gave him the signal, Jack took a deep breath and played his heart out. Maybe it was just him, but Jack swore that he felt energy surging through his veins, his drumming more remarkable than usual. He felt more alive, like the energy of the universe itself was coursing through his body. Maybe Mark had delivered on his promise after all, perhaps giving him a slight boost. When he was finished, Jack was sweating and panting, every bit of energy gone. The room was dead silent except for the tapping of Wilford's fingers on his phone.

"That was amazing, but I have to ask you something. Are you with Mark?" Wilford questioned, his unmistakable slurring filling Jack's ears.

"Wait, how did you-,"

"Oh darling, I know everything. I know that you're Mark's newest pet," Wilford slurred, placing his phone down next to him, leaning forward in his seat. "Any God would be able to tell that you were blessed from a million miles away."

"So the rumors are true then?" Jack said, mentally kicking himself for not realizing the truth sooner. In the blink of an eye, Wilford was leaning over the drum kit, his face inches from Jack's.

"Would you like to find out?" Wilford's breath was hot against Jack's ear, his mustache tickling his skin. Suddenly, everything in the room was warping, everything looking like he was staring into a fun house mirror. Wilford was the only thing in focus, the room around Jack twisting into various states of existence. 

"I can read your thoughts, you know. I can control time and everything in it. I'm chaos itself, the embodiment of lust," Jack shivered as Wilford nibbled his ear, one hand reaching over the kit to cradle his face. Suddenly, his skin felt hot as Wilford leaned in, his lips so close to Jack's.

"I serve nobody except myself, although I'm quite fond of Mark. I would have fun with you, but of course Mark's already claimed you. Too bad though because you really are beautiful," Wilford chuckled, his hand leaving Jack's face, the heat going with it. The room returned to normal and Jack was freed of the trance he'd been placed in, blinking furiously to readjust to his environment. Wilford was back in his chair, acting as if nothing had happened. 

"So," Jack cleared his throat, finally letting out the breath he was holding. "What happened to the last drummer?"

"Oh I killed him. He insulted my outfit and I just can't have that," There was that eerie laugh again, a golden gun suddenly appearing out of nowhere in his hands. Jack gulped, hoping that wouldn't be him if he got the job.

"By the way, you've got the job. Just don't disappoint me or you know what will happen," Wilford mused, putting the gun to his head and mimicking the sound of a gunshot. Jack thanked him, quickly packing up his things and making his way to the door. As Jack was about to leave, Wilford spoke.

"Also, you might want to be careful for a while. Not everybody is happy with your little fling with Mark. A certain someone is very pissed and you really don't want to get on his bad side if you want to stay alive," Wilford said idly, twirling the gun in his fingers. A sudden chill went down Jack's spine as he hurriedly ran to the car, trying to process what had just happened between them. As he opened the car door, Jack saw a flock of crows appear out of nowhere on a telephone line near the car, watching him intently. The air seemed to go cold around him, time slowing down. Jack swore he saw them glitch, a red and blue outline appearing around them. Jack panicked, getting into the car and quickly locking the doors. As he drove off, he saw more of them join the others, the group of them flying above his car. Jack was genuinely scared now, not knowing what the hell was going on. When he reached the beach to meet Mark, the crows suddenly squawked and flew the other way. Whatever had just happened definitely wasn't natural and it made Jack think back to what Wilford had said. Someone wasn't happy about Jack and Mark's relationship and that he'd better be careful. He pushed the warning to the back of his mind, stepping onto the warm sand of the beach as Mark waved to him from the water, Ethan sitting in the shallows with someone new. 

Ethan had the daisies in his hair again, a matching crown of sunflowers in the other man's hair.

"Took you long enough! I want you to meet someone! This is Tyler," Ethan beamed as he gestured to Tyler, laughing as he did so.

"You wanna guess what God he is?" Ethan smiled, laying down in the shallows, propped up on his elbows.

"Is he the ocean? Because it's pretty obvious based on the legends," Jack smiled, taking a seat next to Mark in the sand. They all laughed, Mark wrapping an arm around Jack's waist.

"Looks like someone knows their shit," Tyler laughed, patting Ethan on the head, both of them laughing. They talked together for a while, Tyler explaining his and Ethan's relationship. Jack remembered the legend of the forest and the ocean, falling in love at first sight. It was said that the God of the forest had been lost one night, far from his domain and stranded on the expanse of a beach. The ocean came to him in the form of a beautiful merman, his scales shining brighter than the sun itself, offering to help. In exchange for his help, the ocean requested that the forest come to him once a night for a thousand years, and he'd ensure that the forest stayed well. So the forest obliged, slipping out of the heavens every night to visit the lonely ocean God, his only company. Both of their domains flourished under their love for each other, an era of prosperity dawning. After a thousand years had passed, one night the ocean came to him, far from his home to give the forest a gift. It was his heart, in the form of a lustrous pearl, symbolizing their undying love for each other. 

"So wait, I thought Ethan had been in love with Mark?" Jack questioned, more than a little confused at this. Ethan just laughed, explaining that no God ever has just one lover, and that their hearts can belong to many people at once, whether mortal or divine. They spoke of their journey together, Ethan sitting in Tyler's lap and playing in the water, the waves lapping gently at them. Jack wondered what it was like for Tyler to be so lonely like that, for thousands of years with nobody to talk to. Maybe Mark had felt like that at one time, but Jack preferred not to think of Mark like that. At least he wouldn't be lonely now. Over the few weeks he'd known Mark, Jack couldn't think of life without him. On the days they visited together, Mark would craft new songs, many of them he claims were inspired by Jack. Most of them were in the language of the ancients, one that was long dead. Only Robin knew the true lyrics, smiling whenever Mark would sing it to both of them. Occasionally they'd meet in the forest if there weren't any worshipers that day, sitting with Ethan as he made chains of flowers to hang on the branches of the ancient trees and make flower crowns for his favorite animals.

Jack was brought back to reality as Mark spoke, inviting Jack to sit in the shallows with him, away from Tyler and Ethan's prying eyes.

"Any reason why you don't wanna be near them?" Jack raised an eyebrow as Mark dragged him away, sitting them both on some smooth rocks a little ways away from the shoreline.

"Just wanted a bit of privacy, that's all," Mark mumbled as he stared into the distance, watching the waves roll gently across the expanse of the ocean. They sat like that for a while, listening to the birds around them and the sounds of Ethan and Tyler splashing in the water. Jack was leaning against him, just taking in the sense of utter calm he felt when they were together. Is this what falling in love was like? What was it even like to be in love with a genuine God? Jack had heard the stories of people who'd been a God's lover, only to be struck down and found dead, both sides enduring tragedy. Mortals just weren't meant to be with the divine, but Jack honestly didn't care if he was to die at that very moment. He didn't care about the mysterious God who was angry with him, all he cared about was Mark. As the sun started to set, Jack turned his head to look at Mark, the setting sun casting shadows around them. Mark looked like he was glowing in the light of the setting sun, his hair idly blowing in the wind. He really was as beautiful as the legends said, and Jack never wanted to stop looking at him. Mark turned towards him, smiling.

"Just enjoying the view huh?" Mark giggled, wrapping his arm around Jack's waist and pulling him closer.

"I swore I'd never love another mortal again, not after last time. But you really are special, Jack. You may think that you're not, but you mean everything to me. If I could spend eternity with you I would. But eventually you'll die, and I dread that day. But when your time comes, I swear that you'll be welcomed into the heavens with open arms and we'll be together again," Mark's voice was barely above a whisper, their noses touching. Before Jack could say anything, Mark's lips were on his, the hand on his waist going up to cradle his face. The kiss was feather light at first, Mark's lips inhumanly soft. Jack gasped as Mark deepened the kiss, Jack's hands gripping onto Mark's shoulders. He couldn't believe he was kissing an actual God, and man did it feel great. Mark was moving against him, his other hand resting on Jack's knee for leverage. Jack suddenly felt Mark's tongue make its way into his mouth, making Jack moan. He blushed at that, finally breaking the kiss. Mark burst out laughing when he saw Jack's cheeks turning pink, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll never get over how gorgeous you are, you know? How innocent you are, uncorrupted by the sins of the world, something so rare. You've been through so much, but still you carry on. You're my light, the thing I stay here for," Mark was whispering again, the breeze picking up around them as the sun set in the distance. In this moment, Jack knew that he was in love. The Light itself had fallen for him, and so did he in turn. As they went in for another kiss, something in the water drew Jack's attention. A strong wave crashed over the rock, knocking Jack into the water suddenly. Mark was laughing as he got soaked by the water, Tyler and Ethan's heads poking out of the water. Jack came back to the surface, sputtering as he climbed back up to Mark.

"Couldn't resist, sorry man," Tyler chuckled, Ethan wrapping his arms around him.

"You just had to interrupt the moment, didn't you?" Jack rolled his eyes as he shook the water out of his hair, Mark's hands coming up to shield his face.

"Hey! Don't get me any more wet than I already am!" Everyone laughed as Mark brought Jack in for a quick kiss, motioning for Jack to follow him to the center of the beach. As he walked, he briefly saw Ethan and Tyler laying together on the rock, curled up together as the moon began to rise. They laid together on the beach, Jack curled into Mark as they watched the stars appear.

"So I kinda met a friend of yours today," Jack said absentmindedly, idly tracing circles in the sand.

"It was Wilford, wasn't it? That man's a handful I'll tell you that. He really is harmless though as long as you're on good terms with me," Mark laughed, running his hand through Jack's hair. Before long, Jack fell asleep in Mark's embrace, the stars shining above them as Mark sang him to sleep, the comforting words of the ancients in his ears.

Hours had passed by the time Mark woke him up, only the two of them left on the beach.

"You need to get home, Jack. It's really late and you have a big day tomorrow," Mark whispered as Jack yawned, getting up and trying to wake up. Jack leaned in for a goodbye kiss, smiling into the kiss. They parted after a few moments, Jack waving to him as he got back in his car. Jack didn't notice the man in a trench coat, a bloody blindfold over his eyes watching him from beneath a tree.

When Jack stepped into the living room, something felt off. It felt like someone was watching him, but when he turned around there was nobody there. Jack brushed off the feeling, walking into his room and getting ready for bed. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw something crawling up the wall. It was a mass of darkness, closing in around him. Jack screamed, going towards the door, but just as he reached it, it slammed shut and locked itself. Jack jostled the doorknob, panicking as the darkness closed in further, tendrils of inky darkness reaching out to grab him. He was helpless as he felt them curling around his legs, pinned to the door. Then there was a figure sitting in his computer chair, a figure all too familiar.

It was the man, Dark, that he'd seen in Mark's flashback. His suit was as crisp as ever, his gray skin almost shining in the darkness. 

"You should have listened to Wilford, you know. There's a reason why you should stay away from Mark. Everyone he loves dies, and I'd hate to see that happen to you," Dark's voice was as smooth as velvet, his fingers dancing on the arm rest of the chair.

"You see, you're a big problem, Jack. You're the one who's supposed to turn the Gods against me in rebellion, but you're still weak. Love is making you weak, and I'd rather have a good fight when I eventually kill you," Dark was suddenly in front of Jack now, his hand curling around Jack's throat. Jack struggled for air as Dark just laughed.

"Mortals are pathetic, and I'll strike you down where you stand. Your little shrine friend is also in the way, so if I were you, I'd tell him to watch his back closely. He's been interfering with my plan this whole time, and I don't appreciate him trying to meddle in the business of the Gods," Dark spat, venom in his voice. Jack clawed at Dark's hand, the world going blurry around the edges, Dark's shell cracking in a mess of red and blue. 

"Your time isn't here yet, but it will be soon. I'd suggest you stay away from Mark and just accept your fate. There's nowhere you can hide from me, pet. I'm everywhere at once, always watching," Dark released his hold on Jack, letting him fall to the ground.

"Fuck you," Jack spat out, his throat sore and voice hoarse. "I'm not weak, and I'll make it my goal to kill you." Dark laughed, the sound of it echoing in Jack's ears. 

"You? A mortal against the strongest God in the heavens? Oh please. Mortals are nothing but vermin for me to crush under my feet and toy with for my own pleasure. I'll personally make your life hell until you just give up and beg for me to kill you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to," Dark sneered as he kicked Jack, knocking him back into the door. Just like that, the darkness was gone, but the pain still persisted. The world started up again and Jack could finally breathe normally again. Whatever prophecy he was talking about had to be wrong. There was no way that someone like him, a regular person, could possibly be destined to shake up the heavens. Then again, nothing in his life was normal now. Jack struggled to get up, making his way to the bed and finally crying. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, a familiar gentle touch.

"Shh Jack, it'll be okay. I'll do everything I can to protect you. I won't let you die," Mark cradled Jack in his arms, laying him down on the bed.

"Please don't leave me, stay," Jack cried, pulling Mark down on the bed beside him. Mark was beside him now, pulling the covers over them and pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead. He fell asleep like that, crying in Mark's arms, nightmares of Dark in his head.

Somewhere outside, the man in the bloody blindfold watched, smiling at what he'd set into motion, turning away into the night.


	4. The Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things go south, and Jack gets a little something he’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this was dead? Well I took a hiatus due to mental health issues but I’m back! Future chapters will be updated faster. Also, when I mention something specific like a dove, it has meaning so have google ready. New warning for this chapter is brief animal death, and a tiny bit of smut!

Wilford could tell that something was wrong with Jack the next day.

Jack had been skittish all morning, jumping at the slightest sound. He was terrified of being hunted by Dark, that literally anyone here could be one of his fanatic cult members, jumping for the chance to kill him. Dark had said that Jack's time wasn't up yet, but now he wasn't sure. That small voice in the back of his head kept warning him, telling him to stay away from Mark. But he'd be damned if he did that. 

For now, he focused on rehearsals, trying to match all of Wilford's strange cues. From the look on Wilford's face, he was doing good. He'd constantly compliment Jack, doing so in the most flirty ways. He rolled his eyes whenever Wilford got a little bold, his touch lingering too much, or his vulgar words. Honestly, Jack just wanted to go find Mark, kiss him under the tree and forget about this whole thing. But this was his big break, and he had to give it his all.

It wasn't until their first break for the day that Wilford confronted him.

"Something wrong, kitten? You've been acting so strange all day. And believe me, I know a thing or two about being strange," Wilford chuckled, his arm wrapping around Jack's shoulder.

“Something happened last night, that's all. Just don't worry about it, I'm fine," Jack was already tired of Wilford's shit, praying that they'd be done soon. As Wilford went to speak, he froze. 

"There's a mark on your neck," Wilford actually sounded worried, one hand tracing the along the light grey mark on the side of Jack's neck.

"It was Dark, wasn't it? He didn't hurt you, did he? He's not supposed to interfere in this! He's supposed to wait until you're ready!" Wilford was angry now, his hand dropping and his face turning red with anger.

"Until I'm ready to kill him, right? That's what this whole thing is about? I just wanna live my life like a normal person, that's all," Jack broke away from Wilford, trying to walk away. But Wilford was right back in front of him, as quick as ever.

"You'll find out soon enough. But for now, you just need to be careful and don't worry about it. Let's get back to work now, shall we?" Wilford's voice was gentle now, all traces of anger gone from it. He smiled at Jack, and Jack couldn't help but smile back. Wilford really was something else, but he didn't mind it in the least. The rest of the day went smoothly, Wilford beaming at Jack whenever he nailed his parts. He acted as if the incident earlier had never happened, changing the subject whenever Jack pressed further about it. But there was something off about the whole thing, and Jack just couldn't put his finger on it. 

Before long, the day was over and Wilford had excused them all, and Jack was more than ready to go. Wilford stopped him on his way out, reaching out to grab his arm.

“Just please take care of yourself, alright?" Wilford almost looked sad, his eyes downcast. Jack couldn't help but wonder if he knew something about what was in store for him, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He nodded as he left, his phone suddenly ringing. 

“Hey, Jack. I was kinda wanting to try and go out. Y'know, just get away from the shrine for a bit," Jack could tell that Robin was nervous, his voice quiet through the phone.

“Sure, what is it?” 

“There's this circus in town tonight and I was hoping to go. I mean, only if you want to," he could almost hear Robin's smile, and Jack couldn't help but smile at that. Robin had always been obsessed with the circus, especially the phony fortune tellers that were normally there. 

“Sure, just let me run home and get ready first. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes, okay?" Jack said, but before Robin could answer, someone was grabbing the phone out of his hand.

“Hello Robin, how's my favorite shrine boy doing?" Wilford purred into the phone, trying to avoid Jack's frantic attempt at getting the phone back. Jack could hear Robin sigh loudly through the phone, clearly not wanting to deal with him.

"You know you don't need a phone to talk to me, right? You can just get in my head and talk to me that way," Robin definitely sounded annoyed, and Jack could just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

"I'd rather get in somewhere else," Wilford snickered, batting Jack's hands away and trying to run. Jack finally wrestled the phone out of his hands, apologizing to Robin.

"It's okay, he's just really forward about everything. See you in twenty then," Robin sounded genuinely happy and Jack couldn't wait. He finally hung up, turning towards Wilford and berating him.

"Can you blame me? He is quite beautiful and he turns the cutest shade of pink when I say lewd things to him," Wilford smiled, laughing as Jack bid him farewell for the second time. On the way to his car, Jack froze. He swore that he felt someone watching him, their eyes boring into him. When he turned around, he could barely make out a man in beige trench coat, some kind of bandage over his eyes. When the man noticed him, he placed a single finger to his lips in a gesture of silence, smiling. Before Jack could confront him, the man disappeared in the blink of an eye. Jack ran to the car, locking himself in and starting the engine, wanting to get the hell away from here.

When he turned on the radio, he heard reports of people seeing the same strange man, panicking as they called in. It wasn't until Jack listened to these people that he realized who he'd seen. He wasn't someone you would ever hope to come across, since he was a sign of horrible things to come.

He was known only as The Host, a figure shrouded in mystery. Some say that he could control fate, and that only he knew the true fate of every single person and the universe itself. He only appeared to the masses in times of great strife, as an omen of great despair. He'd been seen just before every major event in human history, from the fall of Rome to the start of WWII. It was said that if you ever saw him, it would mean that your death was near, that your time was almost up. Jack shivered at the thought of that, wondering if Dark was right about his time coming soon. The Host was not someone to mess with, and legend says that even Dark, the king of the Gods feared what he could do. Jack tried not to think about it, instead focusing on his drive home.

The time passed quickly, Jack blocking out the thoughts of what seeing The Host really meant. He at least hoped that however he died, it would be quick and merciful. It wasn’t long before he pulled into his driveway, keeping an eye out for any more supernatural signs. When Jack was absolutely sure that he wasn’t being watched, he went inside to get ready. But for some reason, Mark was there, waiting for him in the living room.

“Is there a reason you’re here? I mean, I’m not mad or anything, I just have somewhere to be soon,” Jack was surprised to see him there, but deep down he knew exactly why Mark had shown up.

“You didn’t see anyone weird today, did you?” Mark’s voice was quiet, tinged with worry.

“Besides Wilford? No, not really,” Jack said nonchalantly, lying through his teeth as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. But Mark was there in the doorway, blocking him.

“I know you’re lying, Jack. But I’ll let it slide for now since I don’t want to upset you,” Mark gave him a small smile, moving slightly so Jack could get to the shower. He ignored Mark for a moment, just wanting to shower and get things over with. Once he stepped under the shower head, Jack gasped as he felt Mark’s arm wrap around his waist. He glanced back at Mark, seeing that he was naked. Jack immediately blushed, trying not to look down past his waist.

“Like what you see?” Mark chuckled, pressing small kisses to Jack’s shoulder. Jack was overwhelmed right now, seeing Mark like this and now he knew why people said he was the most beautiful God of them all. He was absolutely perfect, and Jack felt inferior to him, like an insignificant mortal. Jack’s mind flickered back to what Dark had said about him, that he was just another mortal.

“You really think too much,” Mark murmured into Jack’s skin, both arms gripping his waist now. The water was beating down on them, and Jack was thankful that the steam at least hid him a bit, hoping that it could also hide his growing erection.

“Maybe I can do something to ease your thoughts?” Mark raised his head, one of his hands snaking lower, just above where Jack needed him the most. They locked eyes, Mark silently asking for permission. Jack nodded, gasping as he felt Mark’s hand wrap around his cock, relaxing back into him. He could feel Mark smile against his shoulder, his hand moving slowly. Jack couldn’t help but moan, one hand reaching out to grab at the shower wall to brace himself. His moans were increasing in pitch as Mark’s hand picked up speed, all while whispering words of praise into his ear.

“You look so pretty like this, falling apart underneath me,” Mark cooed, smiling as Jack’s other hand gripped Mark’s arm to steady himself. He could feel the unmistakable hardness of Mark’s cock on his tailbone, and in that moment, all he wanted to do was return the favor. Jack knew he was getting close already, another high moan wrenched from his throat as Mark’s thumb swiped at the head of his cock. 

“That’s it, come for me my darling,” Mark’s voice was soft and encouraging, leaning down to kiss along Jack’s neck. Jack’s breath hitched as Mark stroked him faster, turning his head to capture Mark’s mouth in a heated kiss. He heard Mark gasp in surprise at that, quickly returning the kiss as their tongues met. He’d never get tired of Mark’s kisses, he thought to himself. But before he could think any further, Jack felt himself coming into Mark’s hand, feeling Mark rutting against his back in the same rhythm. Jack moaned as he felt Mark’s come splash against his skin, both of them panting under the now lukewarm water. They stood like that for a few moments, trying to recover from their orgasms.

“That definitely helped,” Jack laughed, trying to process what just happened. He literally got jacked off by a hot God and man was it a great feeling.

“Good, now let’s get cleaned up,” Mark chuckled, reaching for the shampoo and going straight for Jack’s hair. They made quick work of cleaning up, mainly because Jack realized he was going to be late meeting up with Robin. As Jack stepped out and started getting dressed, he vaguely registered Mark eyeing his naked body up and down.

“You don’t have to stare, y’know,” Jack smirked as he slid on his boxers.

“You just ruined the view,” Mark pouted as he was suddenly behind Jack now, his arms wrapping around Jack’s chest.

“Just be careful out there, alright?” Mark sounded serious all of a sudden now, pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek and letting him go. Jack went to shoot him a questioning look, but when he turned around, Mark was gone again. Sometimes Jack hated that, wishing that he could stick around longer. But he probably had Godly duties to do, so he just accepted it. Once he was fully dressed, Jack briefly called Robin to let him know he was on his way, stepping into the car. The drive was uneventful as usual, and for once Jack was thankful.

He ended up arriving just a few minutes late as he got out of the car, seeing Robin at the gates of the circus in the parking lot.

“Looks like someone had some fun,” Robin smirked, eyeing Jack’s neck. Jack gave him a look until he felt a bruise forming on his neck. He started to blush, explaining that Mark had paid him a visit.

“You’ve got to give me the details though!” Robin nudged at him with his elbow as Jack winked, saying that he’d never tell.

It felt nice to just relax for a night, him and Robin just hanging out. But Jack could see the looks that people were giving Robin, the whispers about him. Robin always acted like he didn’t care, but Jack knew better. All he wanted was to be seen as normal, but his bloodline did the opposite. Jack pushed those thoughts away, instead enjoying their time together as Robin dragged him to various game stalls and challenged each other. He could tell that Robin had desperately needed this by the way he was constantly thanking Jack.

Eventually, they came to a lone fortune teller tent in the corner of the circus, tucked away from view of everyone else.

“That looks really fucking creepy y’know. We should go in,” Jack laughed, running towards the tent. But Robin wouldn’t budge, standing still and breathing heavily.

“You okay man?” Jack turned towards him, seeing that Robin was shaking, eyes glued to the tent.

“Something’s not right, Jack. Something’s in there and I don’t want to go in, but I feel like I’m being compelled to,” Robin sounded terrified, but he suddenly started moving, walking towards it. 

“Listen man, we don’t have to check it out,” Jack was panicking now, looking into Robin’s glassy eyes. He could hear Robin talking to himself under his breath, laser focused on getting to the tent. Jack followed him, now genuinely afraid of going in. But before long, Robin was disappearing inside, reaching for Jack’s arm to pull him in.

It was ten times bigger than it’d looked like from outside, old newspaper clippings littering the flimsy walls. Jack could barely make out what they said, but he could see that most of them referenced major world events. He felt a creeping sense of fear go down his spine as the image of The Host flickered through his mind. 

“Please, sit,” both of them jumped, Robin seeming to break free from his trance as the man in front of them spoke. They sat, looking forward and seeing long beige sleeves and the outline of a coat, his face hidden in the shadows.

“Jack, we have to get out of here, now,” Robin panicked, both of them trying to get up. But they were being held down by some sort of invisible power, neither of them able to do anything at all.

“Why would you leave when we’re only just getting started?” the man’s voice was low and smooth, finally leaning forward to show his face.

Jack’s heart sank as he remembered their chance encounter. The Host was here in the flesh, and he had both of them at his absolute mercy.

“I see my reputation precedes me,” The Host let out a low chuckle, clasping his hands on the table in front of him. Every instinct and nerve in Jack’s body was screaming at him to run, but it was useless, both of them being held down in their seats.

“What do you want with us?” Robin’s voice was shaking with fear, and Jack honestly thought he was going to cry. 

“All I want is to just show you what is to come if you stay on this track,” he was calm, the blood from his bandages forming new wet trails down his face. There was a long silence as The Host just smiled, un clasping his hands. Then there was a sudden pain in Jack’s head, something far worse than a headache. He vaguely registered Robin screaming next to him, his own screams blending in. He clutched at his head, horrible images painting the world around him. He saw war, famine, and death all around him. There were images of a body on the steps of the shrine, bloody and torn up, the face obscured by shadows. Jack just wanted it to end, but he knew he wasn’t that lucky. 

Then he was in the middle of the chaos, almost like he was really living it. Everywhere Jack walked, there were bodies, many in various states of decay. The sky was dark, rain falling in sheets as the thunder roared and the lightning cracked. The world around him was dead, nothing living within miles. It was only Jack, wandering aimlessly. Was this all really because of him? Would he be the reason it all ended? Nothing made sense anymore, and everything was like a living nightmare.

Jack wandered for what seemed like forever, the stench of death and decay filling his senses. Then, he saw the familiar outline of the shrine in the distance, breaking into a run to try and reach it. But looks were deceiving.

The shrine was now in ruins, the tree dead and stripped of all its life. The forest around it was withered and gone, no sign of life. Jack fell to his knees, sobbing as he saw the steps stained with blood, the very earth dead around him. Then there were footsteps.

“It doesn’t have to be like this, Jack. There are endless choices you can make to either ensure this ending, or a different one. It’s all up to you in the end,” The Host was standing in front of him, looking towards the dead sky.

“Why are you showing me this?” Jack screamed, looking up at The Host.

“To show you what’s guaranteed to happen if you fail.”

“You mean by failing to kill Dark? He can’t do this all alone, can he?” Jack was sobbing, his fingers digging into the lifeless earth around him.

“No, he can’t. But I can’t tell you how just yet. I can however, show you the outcomes,” The Host smiled, leaning down and placing a finger under Jack’s chin, tilting his head up. Suddenly, the landscape around them changed, new images forming around him. He saw flashes of color, the world waking up. But he also saw himself facing off against Dark, Mark in tow with him. He saw himself stab Dark through the heart, hearing the God’s bone chilling screams of death. Then there was the image of Robin with a knife to his throat, kneeling before Dark as the tendrils closed in. Jack screamed for it to stop, but the images only got worse.

The next was of an unfamiliar God staring down at Wilford, speaking to him in the ancient language, mocking him as he ripped Wilford apart. Then there was Ethan being ripped away from Tyler, carried off in whirlwind of smoke.

The worst however, was his own fate.

Suddenly, The Host was gone and Jack felt himself being compelled to climb the steps of the shrine, towards the old sacrificial altar. He saw himself bound by Dark’s tendrils, an intricate dagger of pure darkness in Dark’s hands.

“It’s a shame that you wouldn’t fight me. I was actually looking forward to killing you in front of your lover,” Dark sneered, thrusting the dagger into Jack’s chest. Jack felt the pain blooming in his chest, seeing his other self bleed out and scream for mercy as Dark kept driving the blade in and out. He couldn’t tell the difference between his own screams and the screams of his future self at this point. Then, the noises ceased, everything around him disappearing except for his own lifeless body, it’s empty eyes staring into Jack’s as hell itself broke loose.

Jack was brought back to reality by the shock of The Host’s hand on his, calming and keeping him tethered. Jack glanced to his side, seeing Robin full on sobbing, his nails digging into the table.

“Both of you saw your own individual fates, both of them different. You also saw just a fraction of the outcomes, all of which are entirely up to you. But I will warn you, stay alert and on your guards. The crossroads are coming, and I pray that both of you choose correctly,” Jack could hear the worry in his voice, almost wanting to reach out and strangle him. But Jack knew that he was just a messenger, not meant to interfere, just warn.

They both felt the power releasing them, jumping to their feet as The Host smiled sadly, watching them exit the tent.

“Be careful now you two,” Jack heard his chilling laugh as they left and never looked back. Neither of them spoke to each other as they reached the parking lot, still reeling from the experience.

“Robin, what did you see?”

“More than I ever wanted to. Most of my suspicions were confirmed, but I can’t tell you,” Robin cried, leaning against the fence.

“You’re telling me that you know more than him?” Jack yelled in shock.

“I’m a direct line to the Gods, Jack, I can see everything! Do you know how hard it is to know what happens to everyone around you? Know what happens to your only friend?” Robin was screaming now, starting to run away towards his car.

“Robin-,” but before Jack could finish his sentence, Robin was already speeding off into the night. 

On the drive home, Jack couldn’t get the images out of his head. He really needed to be careful now, but he didn’t have the slightest idea how.

When he opened the door to his house, he was greeted with the stench of death, a decapitated dove laying on his kitchen counter with a note attached.

“Consider this a warning, and tread carefully,” it was from Dark, of course it was. Jack didn’t know what to do at this point, choosing to just lay on the couch and cry, hoping that Mark would come to comfort him, but he never did.

The last thing Jack thought of before he slipped off to sleep was Mark, and the thought of laying in his arms, safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr, transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
